


New Life

by xclairemariex



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xclairemariex/pseuds/xclairemariex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kayleigh is an teenage CIA agent but something happens and she is left with no family, how will she manage having to live with the Coulson' and their children. What secret are they hiding from her? And how far will she go to hide hers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Kayleigh Grace Harper, also known as Agent Harper of CIA. I am only 14 years old and my life is so unnormal is that even a word probably not. My life used to be normal, I was just a teen who went to school hung around with friends and family but that all changed when I was recruited.

My family or friends don't even know that I am CIA and everything was great to that one day.

I was on a simple mission, well it was meant to be simple, but it was a trap that I couldn't get out of. They wanted answers about my parents but not who I thought they meant. That day I learnt my parents weren't my real parents but some high ranked CIA agents I had never met or heard of were. Not that it actually mattered.

I had no answers for them but they didn't care and decided I was lying and killed everyone of my family and friends in front of my eyes. The worst part was I could do nothing to stop it, it was all my fault.

Everyone was dead and I was alive, the CIA finally found me and rescued me but not that I cared. I wish they hadn't. This left me on the front door step of the Coulson's, I was being fostered. Since I had no family left I went into care and was fostered straight away.

"Hi I'm Phil Coulson this is Melinda May, call me Phil and come on in." the old guy, Phil he said, wasn't it? I'm not really listening but I followed him in anyway. As the social worker left I scanned the room like the CIA agent I was. It looked like a normal family household to normal people but to me it looked like something out of a movie, too perfect something wasn't right.

"So Kayleigh let me introduce you to everyone," Melinda started

"This is our daughter Natasha she is 16, this is our other daughter Skye she is 8 years old, this is our son Clint he is 15 and last but not least our other daughter Bobbi she is also 15." Turning to the group she said "Guys this is Kayleigh she is going to be living with us," Wow I thought stating the obvious much I think they figured that out. I got a chorus of ' hi and 'nice to meet you' but I didn't reply.

I hadn't talked at all since the incident so I wasn't going to start now. Phil obviously noticed this so he lead me to my room and left me to get settled in. I stayed in my room for the next few days leaving to eat and shower or whatever else I wanted when they weren't about or when they were asleep. They knew I did this obviously but they could never catch me, I was always lucky.

Until this night.

I thought they were all asleep so I went to move downstairs quietly so that no one could hear me. I was half way down when I heard voices, the voices of everyone except Skye. I was frozen I had no idea what to do so I just listened instead to their whispering.

"Should we tell Kayleigh she seems smart enough I think we can trust her," Clint whispered while I just about heard Bobbi say " I agree."

"Are we sure we can trust her though she has only been here a couple of days, even though I like her and I want to get to know her I don't think we should tell her that we work for a secret government organisation called S.H.E.I.L.D, she probably wont believe us. Just wait to we get to know her better like with Skye. Agreed?"

I guess that everyone nodded as I heard footsteps so I quickly but quietly made my way back to my room not feeling hungry any more. I had hundreds of questions flying through my head the main one being what is S.H.E.I.L.D? I knew I wouldn't get any sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

I barely got any sleep that thinking about what I had overheard. They know nothing about me and I know little about them except they are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and that I was placed with them so they could proctect me without knowing. I made a decision that I had to find out more about who they worked for and why I was actually here. This decision started with me going down to eat breakfast.

I left my room when I heard an argument from the room next door it was Natasha and Skye "SKYE WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS IN MY ROOM I WAS TRYING TO HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT PHONE CALL WHICH YOU RUINED!" Natasha shouted I strained to hear Skye's reply and when I heard it I wish I didn't when I could tell she was trying not to cry "I am not always in your room Nattie I just wanted to see my sister." " THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY WHY CANT YOU EVER LEAVE ME ALONE YOUR SO ANNOYING!" "NO I'M NOT ANNOYING! I HATE YOU YOUR NOT MY SISTER!"

I felt so sorry for Skye even though I didn't really know her so when she stormed out the room crying I gently called her name "Skye". She jerked her head to look at me, then tried to hide her tears while she replied. "Hi I haven't seen you since you came are you coming to breakfast?" "Skye I heard the argument are you okay?" I bent down to her level and picked her up when she shook her head no and started crying again.

I took us back into my room and got into bed to make us comfy. I held Skye as she cried her eyes out. After 5 or 10 minutes she stopped and we laid in silence until she quietly asked "Kayleigh" grabbing my attention she continued, "Can I call you Kay Kay?" I smiled at the nickname it warmed my heart. "As long as I can call you Kye Kye we will be like sisters if that's okay with you?" sisters?! where did that come from. I had no idea and it panicked me but all thought of disappeared when she said "I would like that Kay Kay"

20 minutes later

I was walking down stairs with a giggling Skye in my arms while I was pulling silly faces at her. We had wanted to stay upstairs in the warm bed but we were both starving so we eventually got up and I started carrying Skye. We were both laughing when we entered the kitchen. When I looked away from Skye I noticed everyone was looking at us shocked while Natasha looked guilty. I started glaring at her after how she hurt Skye so much. I glared harder when she spoke "Skye I am so sorry! I didn't mean what I said please forgive me?!"

I knew Skye wouldn't she told me how mad she was and I was sure about this when Skye buried her face into my neck and hugged me tighter. I ignored them all and walked over to the empty chair sat down and put Skye into my lap. I leaned over and whispered into her ear "Are you okay Kye Kye?" She nodded "Want some food?" she nodded again so I grabbed the plate in front of us and filled it with food for both of us .

No one talked the entire time we were eating except me and Skye who were whispering the entire time. When we were finished Melinda went to help Skye get ready for school but I stood up and walked up with Skye and got her ready myself. After we went to my room and I got ready it was the first day off of to a school for me and I was terrified but braiding Skye's hair took my mind off it.

When I finished we got in the car and I wondered

what will go wrong today...


	3. Chapter 3

So I decided instead of writing everything that happens in Kayleigh life I am going to do time gaps and show the relationship build with her family.

 

It had been two months since I had started school and things were actually going great which surprised me. I was getting great grades and was part of loads of clubs. For some reason I wouldn't tell Mel or Phil about my school life. Skye and i felt like we were inseparable, me and Clint were getting a strong bond and he always protected me same with Natasha. Me and Natasha were like sisters and she was protective as well but we didn't really show it. I wasn't sure about Bobbi we loved hanging out and I really liked her at felt a connection but I don't know how she felt. Mel treated me like a daughter but I couldn't treat her like a mother not yet it was too soon. And Phil I felt like I really bonded with him me. Me and Skye would wake up before anyone else every morning and help Phil make breakfast, it was sometimes the best part of the day.

I felt a little nervous since my family was dead and I wanted to be part of this family so much and i felt like i fit in. The reason i felt so nervous was because i had my first report at this new school and i had been to nervous to read it. I had tried so hard in school just to please Mel and Phil but i never told them about it. My mind doesn't make sense sometimes. I walked through the front door and saw Mel talking to Skye so i walked over and said while kissing Skye on the head

"Hey guys what's up?" Skye grinned up at me and said "Mommy is reading my report she said it is really good" glancing at May she nodded and replied smiling saying "It is amazing well done Skye" "Yea well done Kye Kye I'm proud of you! and Mel i have my report too here you go" i handed it to Mel and smiled shyly. While Mel read my report over I listened to Skye go on about her day. I tried hard to concentrate on what she was saying but I was too nervous.

Soon after, Mel stood up and pulled me up into a hug saying "Well done Kayleigh, I'm so proud of you. You have straight A's and everything I am so proud." Still wrapped in the hug she turned to Skye and said "Why don't you two go and play and I will order a takeaway I think that you have deserved it" This made me feel so happy, she must be proud and extremely happy she never orders takeaway often and without thinking I replied "Thanks Mum"

I tensed when I realised what I had said I wasn't sure how Mel would react but I was soon put out of my misery as she hugged me even tighter. I knew I belonged here.

 

Next up ... They tell Kayleigh that they are shield and then finds out she already knew. And maybe Kayleigh will tell them a bit about what happened.

Please give reviews 

carebear signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Kayleigh finding out they are shield and the coulsons finding out she already knew

 

Today was the day after Skyes 12th birthday and I was happy, the most happy I have ever been. Mel decided that since we had a tiring day yesterday that we would all chill out and watch movies. Which leads us to were we are now.

We had made a blanket fort and we're all cuddled up in the dark together watching the horror film the conjuring which had some scary bits. We decided that we wanted to watch horror movies all day (or at least try too) This was the second film and we had already watched the boy. That film want scary at all just weird like what the hell he was living in the walls for 20 years! 20 YEARS! Wow!

i was the first to notice but there was a thin layer of gas slowly creeping into the atmosphere and I started to feel drowsy. I tried to fight the sleep that was trying to overcome me but the pull was too great and I fell into unconsciousness.

 

Later that day

I slowly woke up to someone quietly calling my name. The voice sounded so close yet so far away. Suddenly someone else spoke breaking me out of my trance "Kay Kay?" It was Skye she sounded so afraid. Why was she afraid?

Then I noticed we weren't at home watching movies we were in a dark room with only a old light bulb giving a tiny bit of light. When I tried to move I realised I couldn't and then started to panic., it was just like the incident before and I was so scared I couldn't breathe but i had to for Skye who was whimpering in fear. i didn't want to make things worse.

A few minutes later when i was breathing normally i spoke quietly "What's going on?" "Basically our whole family apart from me and you are S.H. .D. and we have been kidnapped by the enemies who want information and I'm really really scared Kay Kay! Do something!" Skye replied. "It's Okay Kye Kye everything will be okay!"

After a few seconds Mel said "So I'm no genius in things like this but shouldn't you be shouting or at least be mad at us for lying and not telling you what we actually do?" i was laughing inside when i replied "Guys i already knew i have known for a long time. For being super secret spies you don't seem good at it!" To say they were shocked wasn't going to cover what they felt right then.

 

30 minutes later

3o minutes have passed since i woke up and we had that conversation. No one had spoke since and i still felt so scared but i wouldn't let it show.

Suddenly the door opened and a man walked in who looked like the boss followed by two guards of some sorts. The man in charge was smirking and if possible i really wanted to punch him and wipe that smirk off of his face. Calmly he spoke "So i am sure you have all filled in sleepy head here" -nodding at me- "why you are all here. Good! So i know you aren't going to just give me the information so who wants to go first maybe you?" He started walking up to Skye and without thinking i said "No i will!" "And we have ourselves a volunteer you look feisty i like feisty guard get her! oh and if any of you cared the names Alex"

With that the guards started untying me and started dragging me to the door despite the pleas not to from everyone else in the room. i didn't care about my secret all i cared about was saving the others in the room and i knew it was our only chance so i did was cam natural to me i fought.

I was a bit rusty but i was still amazing as ever if i do say so myself. The first guard went down and i went onto the other. In the small amount of time that i was fighting Alex called for everyone in the building who were mostly guards and a few scientists to get me. Once the second guard was down i took there guns and started firing. Lethal shots. I had never killed anyone before why would i just because i had been CIA i was still a teenager but i didn't even think about it just took the shots.

When i fired the first shot and killed the guard i hear a lot of intakes of breaths. i would be surprised if there wasn't no one would expect a teenage to kill someone.

After a long fight they were all either unconscious or dead. I grabbed a knife and freed everyone in the room without saying a word and left the room with them following me. When we got outside a plane appeared with a logo on i guess it was S.H. .D because i saw everyone else relax.

When we got on the plane i left for a shower ignoring everyone i had to get the blood off of me. I just killed someone not just someone people multiple people. What have i done?

 

So this might seem a bit weird the way she finds out but may, Coulson, bobbi, nat and clint are very likely to have enemies and Kayleigh is an ex CIA operative so it isn't as weird

 

Next chapter Clint comforting Kayleigh and Skye ignoring her for lying


	5. Chapter 5

Kayleigh POV

After i got out the shower i felt the tiniest bit better getter the blood and grime off of me but i still had a heavy weight in my chest. i noticed the clean clothes and i silently thanked Natasha i somehow knew it was her. i know she had been through so much and maybe understand how i felt, even though i didn't know what she went through and she didn't know what i went through. I didn't want to face them and i felt so tired so i found an empty bunk and laid down.

It took me a while maybe a hour or so maybe and when i did finally fall asleep it was plagued by nightmares that i hadn't seen for a while and some new. i felt like i was trapped in my own body not able escape the pain. i was screaming that i was sure i could hear myself but i could do nothing. i was suddenly shaking no that wasn't right someone was shaking me trying to shake me awake. I woke up with once and saw there was someone there i flipped them on the floor where i heard a familiar groan. I jumped at the light switch and fumbled to turn it on. When i did i saw my suspicions were correct and there was Clint lying on the floor.

When i realised i was safe my nightmares came back to me and i crumpled to the floor crying. In a flash Clint had stopped moaning and groaning and was enveloping me in a hug and whispering comforting words in my ears. it felt like hours but it was minutes till i got my breathing under control just like my training but it was more Clint that helped me, i felt safe with him. Once i finally stopped crying Clint asked "are you okay?" i just nodded as i wasn't sure what my voice was like but Clint seemed fine enough with the answer but he carried on talking and i knew it was something i was going to hate.

"Do you want to talk?" i knew he was on about how i saved everyone and i knew how to fight, and probably the nightmare too. He must have noticed the fear and doubt in my eyes as he hugged me closer and said "You're gonna have to tell someone and i think you and i both would prefer someone you trust not a stranger," and with that i nodded and we got up and headed to the lounge area.

i was surprised to see Nat sitting in the dark and so was Clint he turned his head towards me and nodded in a way asking 'do you wanna tell Nat?' i nodded my head she deserved to know and hopefully they will tell me more about them. When Nat saw us she got up and hugged me and first i froze but then i melted into it and hugged he back she gave the best hugs but they were normally for special occasions. well this was a special occasion.

As Clint came back with the hot chocolate i started the story, i told them everything about the CIA, when i was kidnapped, why i came to live with them, how i saved them. Everything. I thought that they would reject me but they didn't they just hugged and comforted me the whole way through and when i finished we fell asleep to the Lion King.

In the morning ...

I woke up to someone walking into the room and i sat up abruptly when i realised it was Skye which woke up Clint and Nat. "Kye Kye hey can we talk?" i asked "No!" She spat at me "Please?" i whispered. She looked at me in the eye before leaving and said "NO Kayleigh you obviously lied to me so stay away!"

i was heartbroken she never calls me Kayleigh she never has it killed me inside and i slid to the floor crying not able to hear Nat and Clint anymore


End file.
